Peaking Out from the Dark
by ClicheBlonde
Summary: Aang and Katara say they may have found a woman to help give Toph sight. But will the "Side effects" be too much for the young earthbender to deal with? Or will matters get much worse in a matter of time? *Not Finished* R&R!
1. The News

"Toph?" A voice said softly from outside her earth tent.

"Humph…" The young earth bender quietly replied.

"It's time for breakfast" The voice perked up and once Toph was a little more awake, she realized it was Katara.

"Yes Sugar Queen," Toph said her voice suddenly perked. Katara raised an eyebrow- Toph never acted like this, and certainly not this early in the morning. Just then the front part of Toph's tent collapsed with a loud thud. There standing, hair tangled, and face coated with dirt, was the small framed girl. Toph rolled her eyes and gave a puff. 'Oh' Katara thought 'Just another smug Toph remark'. She face-palmed herself.

"Why so early?" Toph said while stretching.

"Well-" Katara said slowly.

"Because we all need to talk" Sokka said interrupting his sister. Sokka sat on the floor legs spread out in front of him. The Toph could sense some hesitation in his voice, she sighed and walked over to where Sokka sat and plopped down beside him. He smelled of meat, and sweat. 'Wow' she thought 'We all need a good bath'. She gave herself a quick whiff and scrunched her nose as her own body smell invaded her nostrils. She shook her head and zoned back to the Gaang.

"Where's Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked pulling her legs to her chest and resting her head on her knees.

"He's out," Katara said as she gracefully sat down "Getting breakfast."

"But we'll wait to talk until he gets back." Sokka said calming his now grumbling stomach.

"Am I in trouble?" Toph groaned burying her head with her arms.

"NO!" Sokka said quickly "Of course not"

"Why would you think that?" Katara said curiously. The tall, beautiful water bender tucked her dark hair behind her ears as she looked at Toph.

"I don't know" Toph shrugged. Just then Aang approached the group. He was carrying a woven basket full of berries. The master earth bender noticed his steps were more enthusiastic than usual (Not like she could feel him half the time).

"Morning Toph!" Aang said excitedly as he set down the basket in front of the group of now seemingly starving kids.

"Why so excited Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked reaching for a berry. She bit into it, and savored the sweet, juicy insides.

"Should we te-" Aang began saying in a quite tone.

"I think we should" Katara said turning her sensitive look towards Toph who was now mid- chew and staring in the direction of the others.

"What?" She said setting the half bitten remains of her berry down. She loosed her grip on her knees and was about to jump up and pumble someone in earth if they didn't tell her what was going on.

"Well," Aang said softly as he knelt down to Toph "We think we found someone in the North Pole who can fix your vision." Toph had no response other than to widen her unseeing eyes and let a few tears slip by. 'Nope- Toph' she mentally began to yell at herself, 'don't cry'. She wiped her tears and jumped up.

"What do you mean?" She began almost yelling.

"Well- when Katara and I went out last night to the library out in the main streets of Ba Sing Sei, we were looking through some scrolls, and we read about a lady who studied…" Aang chose his words carefully as to not make the strong bender hurt him, "Conditions."

Toph bit her tongue in effort not to smack the Avatar. 'Condition' She spat angrily to herself 'I have no condition'. She crossed her arms against her thin chest and thought to herself.

"What if her magic voo-doo magic doesn't work?" She said pulling on her eyelids. Aang glanced at her foggy gray eyes. They were pretty in a way. He shook his head and tried to focus again.

"Then it was worth a try" Sokka chimed in, mouth full of berries and their trace still clearly left on the side of his mouth. He shrugged and began to shove yet another berry into his mouth. Katara reached over and slapped her brother upside the head.

"So..." Aang said putting a light hand on Toph's shoulder "You want to go?" The earth bender revealed a large, beautiful smile, and nodded frantically trying to hold back tears.


	2. Dr Yi and the Glowing Water

**This is a super long chapter... Once I started writing, I couldn't stop! :O**

**Stay in tune for an update everyday!**

**Sorry for misspelling, grammar, ETC.**

**** DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any characters- But this story is original, and mine :) ** **

* * *

"Rise and shine!" Toph yelled enthusiastically as she emerged from her tent. Sokka moaned and rolled around on his funky smelling sleeping bag. Katara sat up and stretched.

"Wow Toph," Katara laughed "Excited much?" She stood up of the floor and started to roll up her sleeping bag.

"Well, yah!" Toph said as she bended her tent down, and dusted off her clothes.

"Morning guys!" Aang said as he shot out of bed. He walked over to the fire and began to cook a fish Sokka and he had caught the previous night. Katara began to get ready as Sokka remained curled up in his bed.

"Sokka?" Toph said kneeling down besides Sokka, "Wake up Snoozles". The young airbender paused what he was doing and glanced in the direction of the two. He was surprised the master earth bender hadn't shot Sokka into the sky as a wakeup call. He continued watching until Toph had finally managed to ease Sokka out of his sleep. Aang then looked away and continued with the fish.

"Toph?" Sokka said rubbing his sleep encrusted eyes. He sat up in bed and stared at the small sightless girl. "No rock launcher today?" He asked chuckling.

"Eh." Toph shrugged and stood up and went to go get herself ready.

Sokka walked over to Aang and took a deep smell of the fish. His stomach grumbled something ferocious.

"What was she doing?" Sokka asked as he reached for the remaining basket of berries from the previous night.

"I don't even know…" Aang said as he sat the cooked fish on a plate. He motioned for Sokka to take a piece, and the warrior accepted gratefully.

"Maybe she's just too excited to be… You know," Aang said as he reached for one of the large, red berries. "Toph." They laughed and continued eating until Toph and Katara returned. Toph didn't look like herself.

"Uhhh…" Sokka said setting his fish down. Toph came and sat down and pulled her legs to her small chest. Katara came and sat next to her brother and gave him a small smile. Toph's hair was out of its usual bun and fell to the small of her back. Her bangs were tucked behind her ears with a small white flower. She wasn't wearing her usual outfit, but a well-fitting blue dress that Katara had.

"I wanted her to be able to see how beautiful she was when she got her sight." Katara whispered to Sokka with a re-assuring smile. Sokka couldn't take his eyes off of the beautiful, young girl. She had her head propped up on her knees staring past everyone, obviously in deep thought.

"Toph," Sokka said standing up and walking towards her "Look at me." Toph looked up in the direction of his voice. Sokka held her chin and made it so there eyes were 'looking' at each other's. Toph's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink as Sokka's dry hand, "You look beautiful" He said softly. He kissed the top of her head and sat next to her. Katara smiled.

"You're sure about this?" Sokka asked handing his plate back to Aang. Aang tossed the piece of half eaten fish to Appa and Momo. Toph let a single tear roll down her cheek.

"Of course." She said as she stood up and brushed off the soft silk of her dress.

*Small time pass*

"Come on guys!" Aang said as he loaded the last bit of stuff onto Appa. Katara climbed up and took seat next to Aang on top of the bison's neck. Toph climbed up slowly and sat down and crossed her legs. Sokka was last to climb aboard and took seat across from the beautiful blind bandit. Toph noticed an increase in his heart race. She blushed.

"You have parkas and blankets, right Sokka?" Katara asked turning around to look at her brother.

"Obviously." Sokka said looking at his sister. She gave him a slight scowl and then returned her view to the by-passing world.

*Time pass, they are just about to land in the North Pole*

Sokka reached over and started to wake up Toph, he noticed she was shivering severely. He remembered that she was defiantly not accustomed to the coldness. He pulled her close to his buff frame and tried to warm her.

"Wake up Toph." Sokka said whispering into her ear. The warmth sent shivers down her spine as she began to open her sightless eyes. She didn't mind being in the warrior's arm for the time being, she was freezing.

"It's so cold." She said softly snuggling deeper into his frame.

"I know, but we're here, we can get you inside and warmed up."

She emerged from the grasp of his arms and stood up letting the harsh air smack her. She cringed.

"Get Toph inside, Aang and I are going to find the lady's office and set up an appointment." Katara said looking sympathetically at the shivering girl. 'Appointment' Toph repeated in her head 'I'm not _sick_'. She frowned and let Sokka help her off the bison. As her calloused feet it the snow, all was gone. She was literally **BLIND**. Her feet immediately felt the sharp pain of the freezing snow. She cursed under breath.

Sokka leaded her to the inn they had decided to stay at.

"Welcome to Snow Palace Inn, how can I help you?" A woman behind the counter had said kindly.

"We just need one room, thank you ma'am." Sokka said with a kind tone. She handed Sokka a key and Sokka and Toph headed up a set of stairs. Sokka unlocked the door and pushed open the door. The room was rather large, and smelled of flowers, and spices. Toph collapsed onto one of the beds and pulled the sheets onto her and let the warmth surround her small frame. She sighed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

*Time pass*

Toph awoke to Sokka, Katara, and Aang talking. She sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep off her eyes. By the amount of light pouring into the room, she determined it was a while past noon.

"Hey sleepy head!" Katara said kindly as she pulled the covers off Toph. Toph scowled as the cold returned to her.

"We got to get going." Aang chimed in politely. He started walking towards the door and Sokka followed.

"Did you get talk to the lady?" Toph asked almost jumping out of her bed excitedly.

"Yah," Aang said waiting at the door "That's where we're going." He said letting a huge smile take over his pale face.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Toph said practically shouting. She ignored the cold and started towards the door.

*Time pass again …. *

They reached the lady's office, who they found out, her name was Dr. Yi. She specialized in using "premium" spirit water to heal, what most thought was not able to be healed. As they approached the desk, Toph stuck to the back of the group. 'Why you nervous?' Toph asked herself 'It's not going to work'… or will it? She clenched her fists and tried to keep her anxiousness to herself. As Katara talked to the old woman behind the counter, Toph could feel the lady watching the young girl.

"So- this is the girl?" Dr. Yi asked motioning at Toph. Toph 'looked' down as the whole Gaang turned towards her.

"Yes ma'am." Katara nodded.

"Why don't you come back here with me young lady?" Dr. Yi opened a door and ushered Toph in with her. "You can all join us," The woman smiled kindly at the anxious teens.

Toph was sat down on a large doctor's bed and told to open her eyes wide. She did what she was told as she tapped her fingers on her thigh.

"Relax." Sokka said kindly as he noticed how nervous Toph seemed to be. Toph took a deep breath and widened her eyes. Dr. Yi examined every part of Toph's eye and turned to a table and grabbed a clear bottle. In the bottle was almost a glowing, blue liquid. The experienced, old woman began bending a small amount of water out and cautiously bending it to shape Toph's eyeball.

"Is that-" Sokka began asking, eyes wide with curiosity. Katara smacked her brother's arm and motioned for him to 'shush'. Toph could feel the liquid being placed on her foggy gray eyes. She was overpowered, as a sudden stinging began to occur. She slammed her eyelids shut and laid back in agonizing pain.

"Why is it hurting her?" Aang jumped from his chair.

"It is a very strong treatment." Dr. Yi said not taking her eyes off Toph.

Toph was out conscious. Dr. Yi said to take her home and let her rest. The old doctor also said to keep a highly watchful eye out for the young girl. The side effects could be severe, and may be fatal. The word 'fatal' made the whole group uneasy. Sokka scooped the sleeping Toph up and carried her home. She was so still. He had to check several time to make sure she was even breathing.

*Time pass, they're home now- not _home_ home… but back at the inn*

They placed Toph into one of the beds and everyone sat around trying to keep themselves busy while still managing to watch her carefully. About an hour after they got home, Toph began to stir in the bed. Sokka came and sat next to her and watched closely. He touched her forehead and Toph shot up in bed and screamed. A horrific, blood curdling scream. She opened her eyes and grabbed at her chest, gasping for a small gulp of air. Sokka looked in horror-

The young bender's eyes were bleeding.

* * *

**Cliff hanger- I know, I know. I'm sorry(: But more will be up tomorrow. I would write later tonight, but I have homecoming- woop (: Don't forget to review, favorite, follow- Whatever (: Keep in tune!**


	3. The One Who Saw the Beauty

**This is another really long chapter, but It had to be. I had to get to a point where I could stop, and not leave you hanging. And NO this is NOT the last chapter, so follow this story if you're craving more (:**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the characters- But this story is written by me and original****

* * *

Toph has ceased her screaming but what now shaking harshly as the pain overwhelmed her small body. Katara had rushed to her side and attempted to stop the bleeding from her eyes. The water bender had tried to get Toph to lie back down, but Toph had sat up, now hunched over in pain. Aang stood behind Katara and let several tears slip down his cheeks. He couldn't stand to see his best friend in pain like this- it was too much.

"I can't." Aang whispered as he turned around and started walking off.

"What's happening?" Sokka nearly shouted as his sister. He watched wide eyes as Toph's eyes continued bleeding, she was now shaking severely. Sokka was sure she was going to shake right out of her pale, porcelain skin. Katara didn't answer but continued to tend to the young girl.

"Help me Katara" Toph said in-between sobs she then passed out once more, from the amount of blood she was losing.

"Why aren't you healing her?" Sokka said angrily as he cried. He stared at Toph and held her small hand tightly.

"I can't!" Katara sat back in shock. Katara stood up slowly. She laid a hand on Toph's arm before walking away. Sokka picked up Toph's small frame and held her closely to him.

"Be strong." Sokka whispered into Toph's ear. He kissed her softly on the forehead.

He sat there with Toph for what seemed like hours. Not once had she moved, or said anything. Sokka let the hot tears pour from his eyes.

*Brief time pass*

Katara walked back to find Sokka had fallen asleep with Toph cradled in his arms. She let a small grin cross her face. She sniffed, and tried to wipe the dry tears of her face. She had managed to bring Aang back to the inn. Katara woke her brother. Once he was awake, he lie the unconscious girl back down on the bed. Katara managed to clean the encrusted blood off of her face. Katara asked Aang and Sokka to run to the market and get some fruit, so once Toph awoke, she would have something to put into her empty stomach.

When the boys reentered the room they found Katara sitting closely next to Toph. The water bender had her head hanging low, and tears streaming down her tan face. Sokka rushed over to the two, and kneeled next to Toph.

"What?" Sokka asked has he let tears stream down his face, "What happened?"

"I don't know!" Katara shouted, "I can't heal her! That's never happened before!"

"Maybe it's not something _to heal_" Aang chimed in quietly still watching from afar.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked looking back at the bald airbender.

"Maybe- it's something in her brain. Something you can't get to."

Sokka held Toph's delicate hand.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sokka cried.

"I don't know…" Katara said feeling useless. There was nothing they could do. They couldn't do anything for their dear friend.

Katara unfolded a sheet of paper Dr. Yi had given her as the left, hoping to find some sort of answer.

"Dearest Master Katara,

By now you're most likely wondering what is happening to your friend. But, I cannot explain that to you. If nothing is happening, count your lucky spirits. Your dear friend is only the second person I have performed this treatment on. I am not to say what happened to my last patient- But please, spend every valuable moment with your friend. Help her. If she recovers, I wish you all the best. I am dearly sorry I did not tell you these things _before_ the procedure- If I would have, you would not have come.

Best wishes,

Dr. Yi"

Just then the letter seamed to dissolve into thin air. 'What is this?' Katara asked herself. She left the Aang, Sokka, and Toph in the inn as she quickly headed to where the office was. When she reached where the once bright and happy building was, she was shocked to find it a crumbled mess of stone. She stumbled back and tried to regain her breath.

"What?" She asked running her fingers through her hair, "This isn't happening!" Katara ran into a shop nearby and asked about "Dr. Yi" in the office across the way. The shop keeper stared at the young girl.

"Dr. Yi hasn't been alive for year's darling." He said as he looked at her as if she was crazy.

"No no no no." Katara said shaking her head, "We **JUST** had her perform a procedure on my friend yesterday!" The man gave Katara a sympathetic look, and continued working keeping a close eye on the strange girl. Katara left the store with a heap of confusion. This isn't possible- Unless…

*Time pass (Sorry, sorry .-.)*

Katara busted in threw the hotel room door. Aang and Sokka turned quickly to face Katara. She was breathing heavily, and trying to regain her breath.

"Dr. Yi is a spirit." Katara said sitting down at the end of the bed Toph was still unconsciously lying on. Aang shot her a confused look. "I went to "Dr. Yi's" office today, and it wasn't there. The shop keeper next door said she's been dead for years."

"Why would a spirit do this to Toph?" Aang asked turning back towards Toph whose eyes started bleeding a little. Sokka picked up the red stained rag and tried to clean up her cheeks.

"That's just it." Katara said quietly. "A spirit wouldn't do this- what has Toph ever done?"

"But what about the scroll in the library back at Ba Sing Sei?"

"What if she's stronger than a spirit?" Katara said looking down "And more sinister?"

"WHAT WOULD SHE WANT WITH TOPH?" Sokka stood up and threw something off the bed side dresser. Katara watched her brother become hysterical with tears.

"Sok-"Katara began to say lovingly.

"I DON'T WANT GUESSES, I WANT ANSWERS!" Sokka shouted again as he sat back down next to Toph. He touched her arm. Her pale arm was cold. He picked her up once again and cradled her in his arms. If she was awake, she would surely beat him. But he didn't care. He couldn't lose someone else he loved.

*Yet another small time pass*

Sokka, Aang, and Katara were sitting on the floor trying to make some logical explanation for all this. They were pulled out of there deep thought as Toph started to move around in the pile of blanket they had laid over her cold body. Sokka stood quickly and kneeled next to her. Katara and Aang watched from where they were. She had been moving a little bit for about an hour, but every time she did, Sokka would rush over to her side.

**TOPH'S POV:**

Where am I? Why the hell are there so many blankets on me? GOOD SPIRITS WHY DO MY EYES HURT? I reached up and held my throbbing head. I could feel Sokka's warm breathing right next to me.

"Toph?" Sokka said. It sounded like he was yelling through a tunnel. Why is he talking so loud. Oh spirits, I'm going to be sick!

**END OF TOPH'S BRIEF POV-**

Sokka was watching the earth bender's moves and jumped back quickly as she slung over the side of the bed and vomited over the stone floor. She heaved as nothing but stomach acid and a small amount of water came up. It burned the back of her throat. Her eyes began to bleed a small amount again, not nearly as much as before. Before she was even done vomiting the small amount of contents in her stomach, Aang and Katara had joined Sokka.

"Can you hear us Toph?" Aang said as he reached forward to grab Toph's hand. Toph didn't replied but began sobbing in between gasps of air. She reached forward for someone just to hold. Sokka looked away- She was like a small child, so helpless, in so much pain. Katara took Toph's hand and then sat on the bed with her. Aang reluctantly cleaned the mess of water on the floor with a towel.

Toph leaned on Katara and shivered as the sudden coldness invaded her frail body.

"Mom!" Toph cried out as she sobbed, "I want my mom!" She said as she covered her eyes with her hands.

"Shh," Katara cooed lovingly as she rubbed Toph's back. "It's me." As Toph pulled her hands away from her eyes, Katara looked down to see they were not only covered with blood, but with a strange gray liquid. Katara jerked her head up to look at Toph's eyes. A gray liquid was streaming from the corners of the earth bender's eyes.

"Guys!" Katara said in shock as she tried to wipe Toph's hands clean. Aang and Sokka rushed over to Toph to see that her once gray and foggy eyes were now a beautiful emerald green. Toph slammed her eyes lids shut quickly.

"What was that?" Toph said finally calming herself down and not letting her eyes open again.

"What?" Sokka said taking hold of Toph's other hand "What is what?"

"I don't know!" Toph said squeezing her eyes shut.

Katara looked towards Aang who must have thought the same things as her.

"Is it bright?" Aang asked studying Toph.

"I don't know!" Toph snapped back, "But it's not dark!"

"Open your eyes." Sokka said squeezing her hand harder.

"No." Toph said still shaking.

"Open them." Sokka whispered in her ear, "Trust me"

Toph slowly opened her eyes. Her once dark world was now bright. Filled with new things. What was this? Who were these people?

"Can you see me?" Katara asked letting one tear run down her cheek.

"I-I-I can…" Toph said as she widened her eyes.

Her once dark and never-ending world was filled with color. She closed her eyes once again, and then peaked out of her one of her eyes.

Peaking from the darkness.

* * *

**Oooooh- I know ;) Juicy right- haha. Next chapter will have some Tokka and Kataang(I think that's what it is, lol) in it! Soo, tune in :) Hope you liked it, Sorry it was sooooooooooo long! :) Hope you enjoyed! R&R! **


	4. Open Your Eyes

**This chapter is preeeeettty fluffy :) It's Tokka(obviously) ^.^ and OH MY GOSH! I forgot to tell you guys how old everyone is now!**

**Toph is now 16. Katara is 18. Aang is 16. And Sokka is 19... Dat' age difference- lol. **

**This chapter is a ****_little _****bit PG-13ish. So **CAUTION* haha.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or the characters, But I DO own this story plot***

* * *

"It worked." Aang said quietly stepping past Katara and closer to the wide eyed earth bender. Toph sat up in bed still rubbing her aching head.

"Aang?" Toph said as she reached forward to touch his face, "Wow." She said smiling. Not her usual smirk, but a genuine smile.

"Hi." He said blushing and grasping her thin wrist lightly "It's me" He said letting her drink in the new sight of his kind face.

"And…?" She said looking at Katara and Sokka. She only knew voices, it was amazing to see who these kind voices belonged to.

"Sokka." Toph pulled her hand from Aang's face and reached out to hold Sokka's hands. He took them lovingly "Sorry I'm not better looking" Sokka said laughing.

"You _can be_ better looking?" She said giving him another smile. Her cheeks burned a bright crimson.

"Katara." The water bender said stepping closer, and interrupting their tender moment.

"Hey Sugar Queen" Toph said taking in the older girl's beauty. 'Aang was right' Toph thought 'She is pretty'… 'I think?' Toph smiled at Katara and then glanced around at all three of the teens standing in front of her.

"Want to see your beautiful face?" Sokka said pulling Toph into a standing position. Katara had put effort into making Toph look nice, but everything was stained, and messy from the horrific side effects the young bender had gone through. Sokka held Toph's hand as he led her into the bathroom.

"Close your eyes." Sokka whispered. Toph did so, and she re-entered her familiar world filled with darkness. Sokka guided her in front of the large mirror that lined one wall of the bathroom.

"Open."

Toph opened her eyes to see a young girl looking back at her. She stepped closer to the mirror as she began to cry. She ran her fingers over her soft skin, down to her almost perfectly proportioned nose, and down to her rosy pink lips. She combed her fingers through her thick, long ebony hair. She then ran her fingertips gently over her eyes. They were a beautiful emerald-ish color. It was so overwhelming. All these years she never knew what _she_ looked like. And now she did. Sokka gave Katara a soft look and she understood. She and Aang walked from the bathroom to leave the two alone.

"You're perfect Toph." Sokka said pulling her hair back from her face "So beautiful." He said giving her kiss on the cheek.

"I am?" Toph said turning to face the well-built warrior. Her soft eyes met gaze with his deep, loving eyes.

"Yes." Sokka gently grabbed Toph's chin and lifted it slightly and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Sokka?" Toph said still close to his face. His warm breath gave her chills. 'He was perfect' Toph said still staring into the warrior's eyes 'I love him'. Then it hit her. She really did _love_ him, more than anything else. She wanted him. He hushed her by putting his lips back to hers. He grabbed her small waist and lifted her up. They were now perfectly synched in height.

"I love you." Sokka said as he pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you too Sokka." She said giving him one last peck. He sat her back down on the floor. He watched her as she walked back into the bed part of their room.

*Time pass*

"I'm taking Katara to dinner" Aang said as he adjusted his clothing. Katara walked out of the restroom, her hair was in a nice bun, and she was wearing a beautiful orange and yellow dress.

"Have fun." Toph said smiling as they took each other's hands.

"You too." Katara said giving Sokka an obvious wink. 'That's such a weird gesture' Toph thought to herself. She smiled. The door had shut and Sokka stood up and faced Toph.

"Will you go out to dinner with me Toph?" He said smiling.

"Of course." Toph said as she took his hand. They were about to walk out of the door when Sokka grabbed Toph by the waist. He pulled her in close to him.

"I really do love you." He said staring into her eyes.

"I love you too Snoozles." She said standing on her tip toes to kiss him. After they pulled away, he opened the door and let Toph exit the room before he turned around and closed it.

* * *

They walked hand in hand down the cold streets of the North Pole. Since the last time they had been up here, many building were developed. It almost looked like a snowy version of Ba Sing Sei. Dim candles lighted the busy streets as they walked along slowly.

"Shoot!" Sokka said stopping in his tracks "I forgot my wallet back in the room."

"Oh, well-" Toph said releasing his hand.

"Stay here, I'll run and go get it." And before the young girl had any time to say anything, Sokka was off in a sprint back to their inn. Toph leaned against a cold brick wall taking in the people walking by. She turned into an alley way right around the corner to try to escape the cold smacks of wind.

"Hey pretty girl." An unfamiliar voice said behind her. She turned around to see three boys, about the same age as her standing there. She backed up slowly but only to find a large built guy was standing behind her. He knocked her to the floor, and in a matter of seconds, another boy tied a blind fold around her face. She was trapped. The snowy world beneath made her useless. She couldn't bend.

"HEL-"She started to scream. One of the boys slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Don't worry." The boy holding her down said, "We're not going to hurt you." He rubbed his calloused hand over her cheek. She flailed around, but was unable to break the grip of the boy sitting on top of her, holding her down.

"Well!" One of them snapped, "PICK HER UP!" The boy who had knocked her down, reached a hand under her knees and behind her neck, and picked her up. She was like a ragdoll in his arms, defenseless, blind (again) and head still throbbing.

'Come on Sokka' Toph cried in her head 'I need your help Snoozles.'

As if her prayers had been answered-

"HEY!" … It was Aang "Put her down!" He yelled and shot a burst of air through the alley knocking the three boys (and Toph) to the ground. Katara ran around the corner and grabbed Toph. Aang continued to bend all elements at the delinquents. Katara untied the cloth from around Toph's eyes and was able to calm down the now panicked young girl.

"Today is not your day, is it?" Katara said jokingly as she pulled Toph to her feet.

* * *

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE HER?" Katara screamed at her brother. Toph sat on the bed she had spent the agonizing morning in.

"She could have been taken." Aang said sternly, but trying not to raise his voice. Sokka stood in front of the two, leaning against the bedroom wall. His head hung low as he accepted the harsh lecture.

"I wasn't thinking." Sokka said dimly.

"THAT'S JUST IT! YOU'RE NEVER THINKING!" Katara was now on fire… Not literally, but Toph was sure that any minute, her head would combust.

"Hey!" Toph yelled as she stood up. All three teens looked at her, "It wasn't his fault." She said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh really?" Katara said clearly still worked up.

"Yah," Toph said standing next to the clearly saddened warrior. "I said I didn't want to go all the way back." She said shrugging. 'Good thing Katara can't read lies'.

"Oh..." Katara said embarrassed.

"Well," Aang said, still using his _stern_ and calm voice, "You should have gone back with him."

"I know." Toph said looking at Aang.

"You could have gotten _really_ hurt." Aang said stepping towards Toph.

"Yah… I know" Toph said looking down at her feet. Sokka said nothing but watched as the master earth bender chose her words carefully to make her _lie_ seem more believable.

"Toph-" Sokka said reaching towards Toph's arm. He stopped when he saw Toph shoot him a look.

"Now, my beautiful date and I are going to go _back_ out." Aang said opening the door for Katara who was blushing. "You two… Stay here." He said as he closed the door.

"Why did you do that?" Sokka said taking one of Toph's cold hands.

"I don't know…" Toph said shrugging.

"Well thanks." Sokka said kissing her forehead, "I owe you one."

"You could owe it to me now." Toph said looking up at Sokka with a smirk. He got her hint.

He sat with her on the bed and tenderly kissed her. He ran her fingers threw her thick hair. She kissed him softly as she slung her arms over his broad shoulders. She opened her eyes briefly to take in his handsome face. This moment. Right now. Was perfect.

She closed her eyes and resumed kissing the love of her life.

* * *

**NO! This is NOT the end- much more to come(; Stay tuned for a new chapter everrrrrry dayyyyy (: Tell me what you think should happen:**

**A- Someone dies**

**B- Toph looses her sight again**

**C- Toph gets... pregnant**

**D- Katara and Aang get proposed**

**Youuuuur choice (:**

**R&R!**


	5. One Missed

**This is kinda a filler- but it's good (: It ****_was_**** kind of rushed. But oh well(: I think you'll like it. Pretty fluffy again! R&R (:**

***DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the characters, but this is a original story by me***

* * *

It had been 3 days since Toph had gotten sight. Her life seemed like it couldn't get any better. Sokka enjoyed the "new" Toph. She had been much for grateful for everything. The young earth bender had become very sensitive, and loving. They were both in love. And nothing could change that.

"Hey guys." Aang said as the four teens were finishing their dinner. Katara wiped the corners of her mouth and have Aang a sad smile and turned towards Toph and Sokka who were sitting closely together, the strong warrior had his arm wrapped around Toph and she was laying her head on his chest.

"Huh?" Sokka said looking up.

"Well… it's been a few day. Should we head back home?" Aang said as signaled the waiter for their bill.

"Yeah, I guess." Toph said shrugging as she lifted her head of Sokka's chest.

"One more thing." Katara said leaning forward and resting her forearms on the edge of the table.

"What?" Sokka said turning his attention towards his sister.

"Aang and I were thinking… He and I are going to the Southern Water tribe." She grinned holding Aang's hand.

"Sure- that's no problem. Toph's used to the cold weather now, so, no big deal." Sokka said as Toph nodded in agreement.

"Well," Aang said kindly "We thought we would go… alone."

"Oh." Toph said looking at the two love birds.

"Yah, if… that's okay?" Katara asked looking at Sokka. Sokka smiled and looked down at his love. He kissed the top of her head before answering.

"Of course." Sokka said pulling Toph in closer to him. She grinned and cuddled down into his warm chest. Katara smiled, she was glad her older brother had finally found someone to love. Ever since him and Suki had broken up, she thought he would be sad forever.

Toph was amazed at the sight provided being upon the bison. It was so beautiful. She closed her eyes and let the breeze lift her ebony hair off her face.

"I'm glad you're enjoying the flight." Aang said turning around briefly smiling at Toph.

"Finally." She said chuckling. "But it is pretty cold up here." She said wrapping her arms around herself. Sokka leaned forward and pulled her to him. He sat her in his lap and wrapped his strong arms around her.

"Thanks babe." She said looking up and smiling at him. 'Babe' Sokka thought to himself 'I like that'. He smiled and hugged her tighter.

"Well," Aang said jumping down from the bison. "We're here." Toph had been sleeping but was excited to be back in the warm weather. She jumped down and helped unload the bison's saddle.

"When are you two heading back out?" Sokka asked putting down his sleeping bag.

"Now." Katara said from up on the bison's saddle. She looked down and smiled at the three.

"Oh." Sokka laughed.

"I hope you guys have fun." Toph said grinning.

"We will." Aang said giving her a hug goodbye.

"Be good to my sister." Sokka said patting Aang on the back.

"Be good to _my_ earth bending teacher." Aang said chuckling.

"Don't worry." Sokka said grabbing Toph's hand, "I will."

* * *

For the next month the two teens spent their time getting to know each other _even_ better and just enjoying their time together. Sokka was sitting by the fire cooking a fish. He stared into the beautiful starry night. Even though they had more than enough money to buy themselves a house, the preferred camping. They all loved the outdoors. He took in a long smell of the smoky aroma and flipped the fish over. Sokka turned around when he heard Toph walk back from where she was by the creek.

"I missed it." Toph said wide eyes looking at Sokka.

"Missed what?"

"My period…" Toph said throwing her hands into the air.

"What?!" Sokka said jumping up.

"I guess it was that night I almost got kidnapped, back in the North Pole." She said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh Spirits." Sokka said shaking his head "What are we going to do?" Sokka said grabbing both of Toph's hands.

"Like I know! I'm only 16!" She said starting to cry. "It wasn't supposed to happen _this_ early."

"I'm so sor-" Sokka said hugging Toph.

"Why?" She said pulling away from him.

"Well…" He said blushing "You know."

"Because I'm pregnant?" She said smiling. "Don't be." He leaned in and kissed him.

"You're not _mad_?"

"A child is a gift." Toph said as she shed a tear of joy.

"Yah. I know." Sokka let a huge smile spread across his face.

"Are you going to write Katara and Aang?" He said as they sat down to eat.

"No." She said swallowing a bite of juicy fish "I'll tell them when they get back."

"Okay." He said smiling. He watched as she took another bite. He was so happy. Everything was great.

"What?" She said blushing as she realized he had been watching her.

"Nothing," He said smiling "Just admiring your beauty." He pulled her to him and kissed her.

"I'm trying to eat babe." She said laughing.

"Sorry." He said chuckling. She set her plate down and stood up and stretched.

"I'm going to go to bed." She said yawning.

"I'll be there soon." Sokka said as he put out the fire. He crawled into the tent and snuggled closely next to Toph. He breathed in the flowery scent of her hair and put his head into the back of her neck. They drifted off into slumber. Arm in arm.

* * *

Sokka woke up and realized Toph was no longer in the tent.

"Toph?" He called out sleepily as he sat up and pushed the blankets off of himself.

"SOKKA!" Toph yelled running towards the tent. He was about to jump up when Toph jumped in through the opening of the tent and lander on him. She lifted her head and looked down at him. She was smiling showing her white teeth.

"WHAT?" Sokka said trying to catch his breathe.

"I got my period." She said lowering her head and kissing his forhead.

"Oh." Sokka said a little upset.

"Why are you upset?" She asked looking deep into his eyes.

"Why are you happy?"

Toph looked down at him with confused eyes.

"Because I'm _not_ pregnant."

"I thought you wanted a baby."

"Not only being 16!" She said sitting back and rolling off of him. She rubbed her elbow that she had smacked against the floor when she tackled Sokka.

"Oh." Sokka said giving her a fake smile.

"I can still tell you're lying." She said looking down into her lap.

"I'm sorry." Sokka said looking at Toph.

"For?"

"I don't know."

"I'm not _happy_ I'm NOT pregnant… I'm just happy that it's not right now."

"Why?"

"I just got sight Sokka. I want to, you know, _live_." She said glumly.

"Do you think it's permanent?" Sokka said trying to change the subject.

"What?" She asked curiously "My sight?"

"Well- yah"

"I don't know…"

"Oh." He said as reached for Toph's hand.

"I didn't tell any of you, but my sights been getting 'blurry' the past few weeks."

"Do you think it's wearing off?" Sokka said looking up at Toph sympathetically.

"Yes." She said looking back down into her lap.

"Well… Then let's go _live_." Sokka said standing up then pulling her up and out of the tent.

"What?" She said trying to adjust her eyes to the sudden brightness.

"Let's go have fun." He said smiling.

"Last time we did that, I almost got pregnant." She said sarcastically as she smirked.

"Oh shut up." Sokka said punching her in the arm.

"Ow." She laughed "When did you get strong?" He replied by sticking his tongue out at her.

"Wanna' go?" He asked holding her hand.

"Where?"

"_Everywhere_."


	6. Can't Lose What was Never Yours (Filler)

**This was kinda of a filler, but that's okay, because I had to get to this point. I'll try to write more tomorrow- it's just because I got home late today. Sorry :/ Hope you like it.**

**Tomorrows will definitely be better.**

*** Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the characters, but I do own this story***

* * *

"It's so pretty out here." Toph said as her and Sokka laid in the sand. Toph said she wanted to travel back to Ember Island and actually "see" what it was like, so they did.

"Isn't it." Sokka said rolling from his back and onto his side to face Toph.

"It's getting cold, and I'm tired." Toph said groaning and rolling over to face Sokka.

"Want to head into our tent?"

"No." Toph said smiling.

"Where are we going to sleep?"

"Here."

"Oh," Sokka said resting his head on his arm.

"Is that okay?"

"Of course!"

"Okay." Toph scooted over and cuddled closely to her love.

"Aang and Katara are going to be back at tomorrow."

"So we have to head back, huh?" She said letting out a sigh.

"Sadly, yah."

"We've only been here for a week though."

"I know."

"I love you." Toph said as she snuggled deeper into his side.

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead.

* * *

"Good morning beautiful." Sokka said nudging the sleeping girl.

"I'm awake." Toph said flatly.

"How long have you been awake?"

"I don't know."

"What?" Sokka said rolling over. He studied Toph curiously.

"It's gone." She said sniffling.

"What?" He began confused "Oh…"

"Yah." She let out a small whimper. She attempted to hold back her tears. Toph shifted in the sound and then rolled over to face Sokka. He stared into her once again blank eyes. They had misted over again and lost their beautiful emerald color.

"I'm sorry Toph" He said putting is arm on her waist and pulled her closer.

"Can we go onto the grass…?" She said glumly "I can't see in the sand." He gave a small frown and pulled her up to a stand. They walked hand in hand up the beach and sat back down in a patch of soft grass.

"Can we just go home?" She asked rubbing the back of her neck.

"Umm, yah, I guess." He started to pack their things and they headed towards the boat. Before the young bender stepped onto the boat, she tightly wrapped her arms in Sokka's and cautiously stepped on.

"Great." She said as the boat jolted to start.

* * *

"I'm going to be sick." Toph said holding her stomach.

"Here." Sokka grabbed her hand and walked her towards the side of the boat and then moved his hands to her waist. She leaned over the side of the boat and vomited the contents of her stomach. Sokka rubbed her back and held her hair in a ball. "Shhh." He cooed softly.

"Are we almost there?" She said sitting down on the floor.

"Yah, the docks about 10 minutes ahead."

"Good."

"Are you okay?" Sokka said holding her hand.

"Yah." She said rubbing her unseeing eyes.

* * *

The two teens got off the boat and started the walk back to their normal camp site. They stared unpacking their things and put a fish over the camp fire.

"I'm going to miss it." Toph said suddenly sitting down next to the open flame.

"What? Sight?" Sokka said sympathetically.

"No." she reached forward and rubbed her small hands over the contours of his face. Her warm touch sent shivers down his spine.

"I'm going to miss seeing you."

* * *

**Yah- it was pretty rushed and kinda boring. Super sorry. Tomorrows story with be better- promise. Please review and favorite and what not (: Bye now.**


	7. I Need You

**Guys! This is the last chapter :O I guess- maybe if ya'll want, I can do a sequel. But for now, this is it. I really hope you enjoyed it! I think this last chapter wrapped up pretty good. Kinda dramatic, but good. I did less 'Time Passes' as a request from someone. It was pretty obnoxious. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

The two young adults sat outside and waiting for the arrival of their friends. Toph had been silent all morning; she now sat with her knees pulled tightly to her chest.

"Smile" Sokka said as he reached to hold her hand.

"Why?" She asked glumly pulling her hand away. Sokka look at her sadly. He pulled his back to himself and sighed.

"Because Toph, I don't like seeing you sad."

"I liked being able to see." Toph said randomly running her fingers through her hair.

"I know you did babe." Sokka said as he pulled Toph to his side. He kissed her ear softly, and starting kissing down her neck. She lifted her head and kissed him. Their lips brushing each other's. The kiss became more passionate and Sokka finally pulled away to take in a breath. Toph leaned forward wanting more.

"They're here." Sokka said pulling away.

"Who is?"

"Aang and Katara." Sokka jumped up and started waving his hands. Toph then felt the hard vibration of the bison landing on the earth. Toph sighed and turned away and started walking back to her tent. She crawled in through the opening and lay down on the plush sleeping bag. She inhaled the smell of Sokka and closed her heavy eyelids and let the sudden feeling of nausea take over.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled as she jumped down to greet her brother.

"Hey!" Sokka replied giving his younger sister a friendly hug.

"We missed you guys…?" Katara said slowing down on her last word and looking around, "Where's Toph?" Sokka looked at her with sad eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. He nodded towards the tent signaling her location.

"Is she okay?" Katara whispered, Aang came up and stood beside his girlfriend waiting for an answer.

"She lost her, uhh, sight." Sokka said looking down at his feet.

"Oh no." Katara said twirling her hair around her long, brown hair. She let out a small sigh and walked slowly to the younger girl's tent.

Katara kneeled down outside the opening of the tent and tapped on the floor.

"Toph?" Katara said opening the flap of the tent slightly. No answer.

"Toph?" Katara said patting the earth even harder.

"Is she in there?" Sokka asked curiously walking up behind Katara.

"I think so."

"Toph!" Sokka said opening the flap of the tent and crawling in. Almost right after he entered her crawled back out on his knees holding the small girl in his arms. She was pale, and cold, and fell loosely in his arms like a ragdoll.

"She's not breathing!" Sokka cried as he stood up burying his head into her chest.

"What?" Katara said frozen in shock.

"SHE'S NOT BREATHING!" Sokka said cradling his young love in his strong arms. Aang ran from where he was standing next to the bison. He quickly bended a bed just large enough to lay the sickly girl onto.

"Bend air into her lungs." Katara said as she bended water onto the pale girl's forehead. Sokka ran from the sight when he saw the Avatar starting to bend water into Toph's lungs.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled turning to see her brother run into the vastly wooded forest. She continued to try to revive Toph. She ran to the creek nearby to get more water. She ran back up to their camping area to find Aang had stopped bending air into the girl's chest. He was sitting on the bed with her. He had his arms propped up on his knees and his calloused hands were holding his head.

"Aang?" Sokka asked stopping midst in her tracks. Aang looked up with tears running down his cheeks. He was gasping for air in between sob. He shook his head and then turned back towards Toph and held her cold hand.

"No." Katara said dropping the pail of water. She ran towards the two and checked Toph's pulse.

"Oh God… no!"

"I couldn't do any more." Aang whispered standing up.

"Sh-sh-she was so young" Katara said as she shook with tears.

"I'll go get Sokka." Aang said trying to regain his breath.

"Oh Toph," Katara said rubbing her hand over her now freezing arm. Katara walked over to the dark tent that suddenly seemed darker than usual. She grabbed a blue knit blanket and walked slowly back over to the young, deceased girl. She bit her lip to try to refrain from breaking down once again. She closed her eyes as she lay the soft blanket over the forever sleeping girl.

* * *

Sokka walked back slowly. Katara ran up to her puffy eyed brother and held her brother before he gently pushed her away. He continued shaking as he walked towards the small frame covered in the blanket.

"How?" He asked kneeling down.

"Did anything happen while we were gone?" Aang asked looking away.

"No." Sokka said as he began to cry again.

"The treatment?" Katara asked double checking the young girl's wrist. She thought she felt a small beat. Katara stared down at her wrist.

"Kat-" Aang began but stopped when Katara swatted blindly behind her shutting him up. Sokka looked up from his lap to see the blanket over the small frame lift slightly.

"Katara." Aang said this time more enthusiastic. Sokka reached over Katara and ripped the blanket off of Toph. Katara quickly reached for the slowly warming wrist and checked for a pulse once again. She started crying when she felt the slow, but surely there, heartbeat of their beloved friend.

"Toph?" Sokka whisper as Katara scooted out of the way. "Please, come back." Sokka said lovingly as he pushed her bangs out of her pale face. Toph let out a deep raspy cough and gasped for air.

"TOPH!" Aang said running towards her. "Thank the Spirits!" Aang said letting out a high pitches squeal. Sokka picked the still slightly unconscious girl up and cradled her in his arms like they always did. Toph took one more gasp and opened her eyes.

"Sokka." She said quietly reaching up for his cheek.

"It's me." He said kissing her on the forehead, then the cheek, then her nose, and finally her lips.

"You saved me." Toph said smiling slightly accepting his tender kiss.

"No Toph." He said brushing her hair out of her face again "You saved _you_."

"What?"

"You're that strong babe."

"Oh shut up Snoozles." She said with a serious face, and then she let out a cute chuckle "I'm kidding."

"I wouldn't let you leave me anyhow."

"I know."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." Toph said sitting up in his lap. She ran her fingers over his chest.

"Come on guys," Aang said laughing from behind Sokka "Get a room."

"Shut up Twinkletoes." Toph replied with a smirk on her face.

"Hey Sugarqueen?"

"Yes Toph?" Katara asked worriedly.

"How about you and your boy run off." She said smiling signaling for them to 'shoo'

"Our pleasure." Aang said grabbing Katara waist and leading the two of them off towards the creek.

"I really glad you're, you know, 'back'" Sokka said kissing Toph once more.

"Me too. Blind or not. I'm just happy to be with you."

* * *

**TUH DUH! Liked it? Hmm? I think the ending was cute(: Well- for now, bye bye. Please review and favorite!(:**


End file.
